Field of the Invention
The embodiment disclosed herein relates to a liquid medicine preparation system and a method of preparing a liquid medicine.
Description of the Related Art
JP 2013-52250 A describes a coinfusion device that performs preparation by mixing a medicinal agent such as an anti-cancer agent into an infusion solution, and transfers the prepared liquid medicine to an infusion bag. This coinfusion device is provided with a housing section in which a housing container that receives the infusion bag used in coinfusion is arranged.
In the coinfusion device of the related art described above, the housing container is taken out from the housing section when the coinfusion processing ends. This taking-out work is considered to be manually performed by a user, for example. Thus, it is necessary for the user to perform the taking-out work whenever the coinfusion processing is performed in a case in which the coinfusion processing is continuously performed, for example, which may become a factor that hinders automation.
The present disclosure has been made in view of such a problem, and an object thereof is to provide a liquid medicine preparation system and a method of preparing a liquid medicine that are capable of promoting automation.